The present invention relates to a liquid composition formulated especially for use in wiping down non-disposable surfaces in a dental operatory.
In many dental procedures, such as drilling, an aerosal spray is often directed into the mouth of a patient. In doing this, bacteria is picked up from the patient's mouth by the spray and spread around the operatory. Also, in the course of treating a patient a dentist may place one or both of his hands inside a patient's mouth and then touch a non-disposable surface in the operatory without first wiping his hands clean, causing bacteria to be transferred from the patient's mouth to that surface. In any event, in order to avoid the possibility of cross-contamination between patients and also to maintain a generally clean environment in the operatory, it has become standard practice among dentists to wipe down non-disposable surfaces that may be touched (i.e. table tops, counter tops, switches) with a disinfecting solution consisting of about 70% by volume of alcohol and about 30% by volume of water at regular intervals, preferably between patients. The solution is applied to the surfaces with a small gauze pad which is held in the hand of the user and then thrown away after use. For convenience, a number of gauge pads pre-soaked in the solution are usually maintained in a container and then taken out, one at a time, when needed.
One of the problems with this type of wiping solutions is that although the alcohol acts as a disinfectant and will destroy bacteria it is not a detergent and thus not a very efficient cleaner. Consequently, it is not entirely satisfactory for removing dirt, ink, blood or various chemicals used by the dentist which may for one reason or another collect drop or fall onto a non-disposable surface. Another problem with a solution of alcohol and water is that the alcohol has a sharp medicinal smell which permeates the area over which it is applied for some time. The smell may induce a patient to salivate or otherwise adversely effect the patient's state of relaxation. Still another problem with an alcohol and water solution is that when the alcohol contacts the hands of a user it has a tendency to dry the skin.
As can be appreciated the need exits for an improved liquid composition for use in wiping down non-disposable surfaces in a dental operatory.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a liquid composition for use in wiping down non-disposable surfaces in a dental operatory.
It is another object of this invention to provide a liquid composition as described above which contains a detergent as well as a disinfectant.
It is another object of this invention to provide a liquid composition as described above which contains alcohol but does not have a medicinal smell.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a liquid composition as described above which contains alcohol but will not dry the skin of the hands of the user.